Černý štít
by Ziriath
Summary: Česká sekce zeměplošských povídek možná chce trochu zaplnit. Tato fanfiction doplňuje další důvod, proč Dračí král heroldů neměl Vetinariho rád. Nutno mít přečteno Nohy z jílu.


_„Pak jsem se zamyslel nad tím, co z toho máte vy," pokračoval Elánius. „Myslím, že je v tom namočeno větší množství lidí z těchže starých, stále se opakujících důvodů a příčin. Ale vy? Víte, moje žena chová draky. Z čiročirého zájmu. Není to tak trochu podobné i s vámi? Takový malý koníček, který by vám pomohl ukrátit ubíhající staletí? Nebo snad chutná modrá krev sladčeji? Víte, doufám, že to bylo z nějakého podobného důvodu. Z nějakého nesmyslného a šíleně sobeckého." (Nohy z jílu)_

 **ČERNÝ ŠTÍT**

Zdálo se, že arzen konečně zabral.

Dračímu králi heroldů připadalo, jako by to setkání proběhlo včera. Ten člověk tehdy nakráčel přímo do jeho pracovny v oblaku vířícího prachu a vlajícího černého oděvu. Přidržoval si rukama spodek dlouhého roucha, aby se neušpinil od znečištěné země na dvorku a tvářil se trochu znechuceně. Pod paží měl výkresovou složku.

Měla proběhnout schůzka ohledně jeho nového erbu.

Král mu předvedl svůj návrh. Vetinari, jak se ten nový lord a vládce města jmenoval, jej podezřívavě prohlédl, ukazujíc na jednotlivé části prstem.

''Tomuhle rozumím. Morpork na Ankhu, samozřejmě. A koňská hlava? Ta se mi docela líbí. Bojovník na moři…je to elf? To má nejspíš co dělat s mým křestním jménem, velmi nappendrekfjordské, četl jsem o tom. Ale k čemu jsou tady ty překřížené divné nástroje? Tady ty kleště, nebo co to je a jakási…co to vlastně má být?''

''Víte pane, to je taková slovní hříčka, má co dělat s vaším příjmením. Ah-ha. Uhádnete to? Zkuste to.''

Vetinari se na chvíli upřeně zahleděl do výkresu.

''No, myslím že jsem byl dopředu obeznámen s vašimi slovními hříčkami, asi mě napadá, k čemu to je, a vlastně jsem přesně něco takového, bohům žel, čekal. Já nechci v erbu žádné kleště. Nikomu jsem nic neustřihl!''

''Přejete si tedy návrh přepracovat?''

''Ne. Abych pravdu řekl, měl jsem v první řadě v úmyslu vám ukázat svůj vlastní návrh, prohlásil a otevřel složky, z nichž vytáhnul něco papírů. Na nich bylo několik různě překreslených a poškrtaných návrhů jednoduchých erbů, na tom vrchním papíře ale bylo něco, co byl zřejmě jen čistě černý štít. Několik řádků přeškrtaných rodinných hesel, na spodku seznamu neškrtnuté ‚ _Si non confectus, non reficiat_ ' – Neopravuj to, co není rozbité.''

''Měl jsem více nápadů, ale nejvíce se mi zamlouvá právě tento'', řekl a ukázal na černou plochu svého posledního návrhu.

''Vždyť to je jen černý štít? Žádná heraldika, žádné symboly..''

''Ano, to bych řekl. Oceňuji vaši pozorovací schopnost. Díval jsem se do knih, a dle všeho je právě tento erb volný. Zakreslete jej do registru, prosím.''

''Pane, ale myslel jste na to, až budete mít rodinu? Nezasloužila by si přece jen řádný erb dle ankh-morporských heraldických konvencí?''

Muž ani nevypadal, že se zamyslel.

''No, s tím tak nějak ani nepočítám. I kdyby, lepší než aby si z jejího jména dělal legraci i její vlastní erb, nemyslíte? Je to věc, kterou budu používat já. Není určena primárně pro vaše profesionální potěšení.''

Upír vypadal zaraženě. Na takové jednání nebyl zvyklý.

''Nyní odejdu. Nenechte se mnou zdržovat. Město na mě čeká, prohlásil. Zakreslete to všechno hned, od zítra chci ten erb používat.''

Celé to setkání netrvalo více jak čtvrt hodiny, ani se ten muž neposadil. Jen se úsečně rozloučil, otočil a odvanul obdélníkem světla ven.

Dlouho bylo tomu, co Ankh-Morpork měl krále. Mnozí z těch Patricijů byli značně nepříjemní lidé, ale u žádného z nich se nesetkal s takovou arogancí a neúctou k jeho vědě a profesi. Ani se nezajímal, jak by ten návrh šel upravit a změnit, nezajímaly ho krásy heraldiky. Jen přišel, hodil ten svůj příšerný, bezinvenční návrh na stůl, a odešel.

Kdo to kdy viděl, aby si lidé navrhovali erby, achdobříbohové, _sami_?

Se skřípěním zubů zakreslil tu odpornost do příslušné knihy. Přece jen, formálně to bylo správně a neodporovalo žádné heraldické zásadě.

To bylo před lety.

Byly jiné důvody, proč si Vetinariho coby vládce nepřál, ale tohle, tohle bylo _osobní_. Urážka všeho, pro co on, král heroldů, tisíciletý upír,…žil.

Kde je vaše důstojnost teď, temný pane? Kde je vaše důstojnost a vznešenost, když teď nejspíš sedíte na posteli a zvracíte do kýblu? No? Kdo se směje teď, když se třesete slabostí a s vypětím všech sil leda tak zvednete hrnek? Užijte si arzen, pane, jen se jím nechte prostoupit!

Vetinari na něj nejspíš pozapoměl. Byl pro něj jen jedním z mnoha setkání začátkem jeho vlády. Asi jej považoval za neškodného badatele a vědce, který nikdy neopouští svoji pracovnu. Zmýlil se v něm. On nezapomínal, a rozhodně ne na takovéto urážky jeho profese.

Dračí král heroldů si zamnul ruce a potichu se zachechtal. ''Ah-ha! Ah ha ha hahahahaha!''


End file.
